


Tony's Very Red Ass

by Floris_Oren



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Bucky knows what he's doing, Bucky takes things in hand, Drabble, Gags, M/M, Negotiations, None-sexual bondage, Spanking, Tony gets what is coming to him, Tony is a tricky mofo, Tony wants more spankings, and connives to get some in the future, for now just a drabble, may be an ongoing fic, not certain, seen as non con but not really, team fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is tired of Tony trying to kill himself all the time while out on missions. He does something about it. Tony likes it. And wants more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Right now this is just a drabble. If I get ideas for a next chapter I may add more. But that isn't a plan until I finish my white collar fic.

Tony was not expecting Bucky to grab him around his middle and pull him away from his desk in the lab. Nor was he expecting Bucky to use a special code to shut the lab down, and to make sure no one could get in. He didn't expect Bucky to sit on the couch, turn Tony over his knees and pull the Engineer's sweats down to reveal pale, smooth skin globes of white.

"Bucky...what...?" The first strike is a surprise. Tony yips and then bites his lower lip.

"How."

SMACK.

"many"

SMACK.

"Times."

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

"Do I and the others..."

SMACK. SMACK. "Have to ask you to be careful!?"

SMACKSMACKSMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

Tony losses count but eventually Bucky sits him up. Hugs the man to him.

"I...." Tony can hardly speak.

"Don't try and get yourself killed again, punk, or I'll bring Steve down with me and you'll get a double dose." Bucky threatened.

Tony nods. But secretly he's basking in the pain. It's a bit confusing. Still. At least someone isn't treating him with kid gloves. Tony kisses Bucky's neck then and snuggles in. The punishment over Bucky is open to helping Tony with his pants and carry's him to bed. Tony doesn't get anything to sooth the abused skin of his arse. But he doesn't mind.

Maybe he won't make as many death defying feats as before, only to make sure that he'll get a doozy of a spanking when he does.


	2. Double teamed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky doesn't make promises he can't keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god. When I first wrote this I had no clue the trailer was coming out and let's just say....my double team isn't making me CRY my fucking HEART out. I got so many requests for another chapter that I decided to to write one. I hope ya'll like it. 
> 
> There is ALSO some negotiation. Because reasons.

Steve looked up when he heard a muffled something or other coming from the elevator that had just opened onto Tony's floor. Steve and the others usually gathered in Tony's pent house because it had the biggest tv and living room, it was perfect for puppy piles. Bucky stepped through, dark hair tied back, a grim look on his face and darkly shinning eyes. Thrown over Bucky's shoulder is a tied up and gagged Tony. He was wiggling, trying to get free and talk at the same time but Bucky was very proficient at tying people up when he wanted to be.

"Steve, come on," Bucky practically ordered. Steve blinked for a nano-second then stood and followed Bucky down the hall to Tony's bedroom.

"So...why'd to kidnap Tony?" Steve asked as said man was gently laid on the bed. Bucky turned to face him. A small smirk playing on his face now.

"I didn't kidnap him, per ce, I retrieved him." he replied.

"And you had to tie him up because?" Steve continued.

"It may be a bit overboard but I didn't want to deal with flailing limbs. Now. Remember last week when Tony scared the shit out of us?" Bucky asked.

Steve nodded.

"Well, I threw him over my knee and spanked him. Then, I said if he did something like that again I'd get you and we'd double team him." Bucky explained. "So do you want to go first or watch me?"

"Wait, we're doing what to Tony?" Steve shook his head.

'We're punishing him for almost getting killed." Bucky reminded Steve. "Again." a glare he directs at the still writhing man on the bed. Stomach and chest down, back and ass up.

"I see." Steve took a deep breath.

"I'll go first, if you don't mind, that is." Steve said, leaving the decision up to Bucky since he technically started the scene.

"Sure," Bucky stepped aside.

Tony gave a huff and stilled on the bed.

~*~

His thoughts are going a mile a minute. Bucky's surprise "retrieval" of him from his lab was a bit more thrilling than Tony wanted to admit. There was a bit of panic at first, because of past kidnappings but a soft pat to his bum and a word from Bucky calmed that. Tony wondered if it was because he trusts Bucky. Which was a bit odd considering he'd been free of the brainwashing for less than a year or whatever.

Still, being bound and carried up to his floor, to be seen by the whole team - which was the only reasons he kept "trying" to get "away" had to save face and all - and then for Bucky to uphold his promise from the last time, really did things for Tony.

His hard on is totally buried into the mattress and he hoped Steve wouldn't notice when he started the punishment. Steve sat down on the bed next to him and put a hand on the small of Tony's back.

"Are you okay with this?" Steve asked.

Tony stiffened. Bucky didn't say anything but Tony didn't get the idea that Bucky was regretting the last time he had spanked Tony. Tony finally nodded.

"Okay, it'll just be my hand." Steve said. Tony nodded again. Then Steve undid the gag. "Safe word?"

"Pepper." Tony replied, his voice low. Preparing himself. It'd been a few weeks since Bucky had taken his own hand to Tony and he knew this would hurt because he was being double teamed.

"I'm going to pull your pants down." Steve said. Tony nods. He lifts his hips just enough for the pants to be brought down to his knees and he settles into the bed again. Steve sits at the head of the bed and crosses his legs. Then he takes a large breath, and lets it out.

"You okay?" Tony asked.

"I won't do this if I'm angry." Steve replied.

"Steve." Bucky's soft call of his name helped. Steve looked over at him and smiled. "It's okay if you don't want to." Bucky finished.

"I know. Thanks." Steve nodded towards him. Then he pursed his lips. "Tony. I really, really, really hate it whenever you get it into your fool head that you need to fight alone." he says.

"I know." Tony replied. It is half the reason Tony listened to only the very important orders, the one's that wouldn't get the team killed, because he'd been spending as much time as he could annoying Bucky and Steve into spanking him with normal every day things and the two of them were far too daft to understand what Tony had been doing. So things evolved into Tony being a bit "too" careless out on the field. First small things that no one could really blame him for and then upping it almost every time some baddie came around to destroy New York. To be quite honest, Jarvis calculated it all out and Tony kept a chart with several colors that showed what he could get away with and what he couldn't depending on a certain scale. Green was the color he chose to measure the punishments as spanking as opposed to being given the silent treatment and what not.

The other part of the reason is that he REALLY loves getting spanked and totally hadn't explored that in college and it is the one thing that doesn't give him panic attacks. It's basically complicated.

"I'm going to start." Steve said. He took his time before he landed the first one. Tony had tensed after he felt enough time had gone by. That is the moment Steve struck. Tony re-evaluated and tensed his muscles again. Steve spanked him yet again. Each smack hurt, it burned and sizzled on his skin and he could just imagine the hand prints.

"Steve, if I may?" Bucky asked. He came to sit on Tony's other side. "I'm not trying to tell you how to do it, but I think Tony's tensing on purpose."

"Is that so?" this is directed at Tony, so he huffs.

"Sorry, it's just...after the first time I had to do it, for science." Tony replied.

"Of course, science." Steve sighed.

"No really, it's...ah....anyway....I'm not sorry yet." Tony cajoled.

"No shit." Bucky said, terse.

Steve rolled his eyes. A single nod from Bucky had him going at Tony's ass as if he'd done this before. Tony clenched is teeth shut as tight as he could as Steve assaulted his ass -albeit, consensual - there weren't any words to the beat of the smacks as Bucky had done last time. Tony had gotten the talk before Steve started spanking him and that was good enough.

Tony lost count of but he'd ask Jarvis later; and when Steve stopped. Tony felt tears running down his cheeks. He lay there, breathing deeply, face in the blankets. There's a touch on his back.

"You're not done yet." Bucky said.

"Do your worse, I'm half sorry." Tony muttered into the bed. He heard Steve chuckling.

Bucky spanking technique is entirely different from Steve's. Where Steve went for quick slaps, Bucky went with hard hits, a second between each one. And it hurt just as much as Steve's, maybe more. Tony could simply smother himself into the bed, pull on the bindings on his wrists and wait for the end. All the while soaking it all up. Every smack they gave him made him feel something he hadn't felt in forever.

Tony loses all sense of time, misses the end of his second spanking. Assumes it's as brutal as Steve's. He only realizes it's over when Bucky is undoing the bindings on his wrists and soothing the abused skin. Steve helps Tony lose the rest of his clothing and carried him - bridal style - to the bathroom where a hot bath was waiting for him.

Tony hisses when his butt hits the water but Steve settled him into the bath tub anyway.

"You okay?" Steve asked.

"Aren't you gonna ask me if I've learnt my lesson?" Tony lay back in the water.

Bucky chuckled; "Oh, you haven't." he said as if he knew exactly what Tony had been up to.

 


	3. a short stint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint gets a turn. Nat is up to something. Tony gets a red ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is so short. I'm still trying to come up with a plot to this story.

The slap to his butt is totally unexpected. The kitchen empty except for him and Clint at some ungodly time during the early morning. Well before six, a bit after twelve. He's exhausted and his vision blurs. He isn't fast enough to catch Clint smacking his ass a second time.

"Stop that." Tony frowned accusingly at Clint.

"Stop what?" The Archer asked, innocently.

"You know what." Tony glowered some more but Clint really didn't care. He strode up to Tony, and then had him bent over the counter. Butt jutting out and was laying it down. Tony knew that all of his team mates had a good swing, and he hadn't expected anything less from Clint.

It stung just as much as Bucky's, but Clint didn't go in any sort of set pattern. Tony grunted but held onto his composure. Clint didn't lose his resolve either. Though he didn't seem to be mad at him. Tony relaxed onto the counter. Not even trying to get away. Sometimes, it was best to just let his team mates do what they want and deal with it later.

"Tony..."

He roused.

"What...?"

"Go to bed."

"Wait...." Tony stood. His ass smarted and he wouldn't be able to sit at all.

"What was....What was...?"

"You were punished for staying up too long, go to bed or you'll get it again." Clint didn't sound serious. He sounded as if he were joking, coming up with a reason to punish Tony out of his ass.

Tony just blinked, then left and went to his room. A hot shower and some soothing muscle relaxant goop on his butt helped with the pain. And soon enough, he was asleep.

~*~

"What'd he do?" Nat asked JARVIS.

"Sir is in bed." the AI replied dutifully.

Natasha nodded her head, jotted down some notes in Tony's SHILED file. "We may need to do some more experiments." she muttered.

"Anything to help Sir realize his person is important to others is an improvement over recent behavior." JARVIS said.

Nat nodded her agreement. Turned the computer off, then the lights. She stripped and crawled into bed. It's time for the Avenger's to have a meeting about this.

 


	4. working it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a talk, Tony gets kidnapped and rescued all in the same chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to finish all of my on going fic because I'm starting a new job tomorrow night and may not have as much time to write as I have had. I'll def try to write and post but it may not be as regular as it has been.

Tony is in a meeting when it happens; the windows blow out behind him and the room is filled with men in black gear with guns. Tony pushes Pepper under the table and goes with them without much of a fight. If only because there's too many people to call his suite to him to be safe. And after they're able to get him away and into a black car, he doesn't have a chance. He takes the blindfold and gag with as much grace as he can muster, because, after all, he is Tony Stark and no he is not having back flashes to a cold cave, he isn't smelling sand and dirt, and there is no way he's going near a bucket of water.

~*~

The Avengers get a video call sometime later. Uncertain as to who has the access to do that but when they see Tony bound, gagged and blind on the screen. They know who they're going to exterminate with everything they've got.

The man puts out his demands, they agree. After which they call SHIELD and put a plan together.

~*~

Tony hates waiting to be rescued; he rescued himself before and he can do it again. The cuffs hurt as he slips them off, they were a bit tight but after a bit of bone breaking, he's got a hand free. The other cuff hangs off his wrist as he pulls off the blindfold and gag. He's alone in the room, and there are tools, left there to torture him, no doubt, for they are covered in dried blood.

Still, Tools are tools.

~*~

Tony runs through the hall ways, he can hear the sounds of fighting and he runs towards it because the Avengers have to be there if there's fighting happening. Right? He runs into one of the men who took him. A gun comes up but Tony pushes it to the side and clocks the man a good one.

"Tony?" Clint called.

"I'm fine," Tony replied. He ducked someone trying to punch him and punches back. These suckers are weaker than Steve and Bucky and Tony has no trouble at all fighting them in hand to hand. Even without the suite.

Then he's grabbed by the scruff of his shirt and pulled behind a wall just as a bullet passed through the space he had been. "Tony, you aren't protected." Bucky growled.

"Sorry." Tony huffed.

"We're going to have a talk about this later." Bucky promises, he took a pot shot, got a bad guy in the arm before said bag guy could surprise Steve.

"You mean you're going to spank me." Tony growled angrily.

"Tony." Bucky warned.

"No. I've been spanked by almost everyone, now. I want to know why..."

Bucky grabbed him by the collar again, and held him close as he got several other bad guys.

"We will talk, words, then the spanking." Bucky replied.

"But I haven't done anything wrong!" Tony grabbed Bucky's back up and shot two men coming from the other direction.

"That's not what this one will be about." Bucky whispered into his ear.

A shiver went up Tony's back; "Let's get out of here." Tony replied. "I just want to go home."

~*~

They all trampled in dirty and exhausted. Bucky sequestered himself and Tony in the Tony's rooms. He strips Tony, slowly and runs his hands over skin that's been abused. He kisses the back of Tony's shoulders and neck.

"I'm not hurt." Tony said, he turns in Bucky's arms.

"I know, I'm just making sure." Bucky replied. He kisses Tony then. It's soft and chaste. Tony doesn't dare deepen the kiss, willing to take whatever Bucky wants to give him right then and there.

"You want to spank me now?" Tony asked.

"Let's shower first." Bucky whispers. He undresses with some help from Tony and they tumble into the shower. The water is hot and steam rises to fog up the mirror. They wash each other, touch each other. It's soft caresses and butterfly kisses that don't deepen into anything more.

After, they lie in bed. Bucky's arms around Tony, holding him close.

"Bucky..."

"Go to sleep, we haven't even talked about it." Bucky kisses Tony's forehead and runs fingers through damp hair. Tony is so tired. He's asleep in seconds.

~*~

Bucky joins the others only after he's tucked Tony in and left with directions for JARVIS to alert him if Tony shows any signs of waking.

"How is he?" Steve asked.

"Fine, he isn't hurt." Bucky replied. "He's sleeping now."

"That means we can talk about what you started." Nat said.

Bucky doesn't have the decency to look even a smidgen guilty. "Yes, and?"

"Did he ask you about it?" Nat asked.

"He did but I told him we'd talk first." Bucky shrugs.

"Is he against it?" Bruce asked.

"No, it seems like he wants it." Bucky shrugs again. "He asked me about a threat I'd made at the compound we attacked, and again before we showered."

"Hmmmm...." Nat hummed in thought. "We need to know if he just wants it from you or all of us." she said.

"When he wakes up I'll ask him." Bucky promised. "Did he say anything to you guys about it?"

"He too the one from us without much fuss." Steve reminded him.

"And he was a bit sleep deprived when I did it, but he didn't out right tell me no. Do you think he enjoys it?" Clint asked.

Bruce nodded, "Maybe. Maybe he likes it in a sexual way or in a way where he feels comforted."

"That doesn't help." Clint frowns.

"That's all I got." Bruce rolled his eyes.

~*~

Tony woke to arms around him, Bucky is snoring slightly and Tony cuddled into him. the arms squeeze him close even in sleep and Tony ignores the need to piss in favor of being held. That was all he wanted while he was captured. He kisses Bucky's chest and moves up so he can bury his face into the side of Bucky's neck.

"You okay?" Bucky asked.

Tony sighs, "I can't sleep."

"I can help with that, if you want?"

"Spanking?"

"Not sex?" Bucky joked.

"Not gonna lie, it does turn me on but I also like...not getting off on it. I know I don't make any sense." Tony mutters.

Bucky chuckled; "It's fine. Whatever you need."

"Does this mean you're my boyfriend now?" Tony asked.

"What about the others?" Bucky asked.

"Their spankings are fine." Tony replied, "But, you have this certain way about it."

"What way?" Bucky asked.

"I don't know, it's like you get all the right spots and the hurt is just...I don't know how to explain it." Tony said, he feels himself flush. He tries to hide by turning onto his side, pulling Bucky close, and putting the rest of his face into Bucky's neck. Breathing deeply, Bucky smells of Tonys own bodywash and something more woods-ie.

"It's okay." Bucky says, rubbing Tony's back. "It's okay, if you want me to be the only one to spank you..."

"Wait." Tony sat up, gives Bucky a concerned look. "Everyone one was in on this?"

"I may have started it, and it got around. We just want you to know that we care." Bucky explained.

Tony rubs his face, "I suppose...if they want too..."

Bucky rolls his eyes and laughs. "Good, because Nat and Bruce both want a turn."

Tony groaned.

Bucky laughs and pulls Tony back and into his arms. Tony goes with a shit eating grin on his face. "What should I do to get them to spank me?" he asked.

Bucky kisses him; "Just ask you little shit." 


End file.
